


The Fox

by InTime



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dogs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Other, Vaginal Sex, Wolves, direwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTime/pseuds/InTime
Summary: Detailing off camera shenanigans 6x04 and after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Be wary of tags. Yes that means you, bestiality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon reunite, and the two spend the evening and the night drinking and talking. When Sansa finally agrees to rest, Jon insists on a guard before he goes to lead the early morning assembly. However, Brienne wants to attend the meeting, so Sansa decides to spend her first night of freedom alone. When Sansa turns down all the watchmen as replacements for Brienne, Jon begrudgingly agrees to leave Sansa with just his most loyal guard to watch over her.

 

"Goodnight, Jon." Sansa calls as he prepares to leave the room. "Are you sure Ghost will be enough, Sansa? I can have some men I trust guard you?" Jon pleads. "I'll be fine with Ghost, Jon. He has protected you all these years, and honestly I just want a night alone." Sansa assures him. "Alright..." Jon replies before turning to leave. She knows Jon will be extra cautious having just been betrayed by the same brothers that walk these halls and that one day she will be forced to have a guard outside her door, but she truly just wants to be alone. After checking to see that the door is locked and shut tight, Sansa begins to remove her clothes.

Sansa removes her breaches and tunic borrowed from Brienne. Thank the gods Brienne had plenty of extra pairs. Sansa takes a moment to examine her bruises. She is satisfied to see that her body seems to be recovering quite nicely. Sansa's eyes are drawn to the fire, as she sees her tragedy play out in each tendril. She begins to feel the all to familiar anxiety closing around here. Quickly shacking off that feeling and reminding herself out loud that it's alright, she calms herself. Although not everyone was convinced by her vocal reassurance.

Ghost trots over, and licks her uncovered calf reassuringly. Sansa lowers herself to him, then addressing him, "Jon is quite the lucky man isn't he? Many tales and a loyal companion to share them with." Ghost gives her a playful nudge of his muzzle into her thigh and then sits back of his haunches. Sansa laughs when she sees the strong, handsome wolf hang his tongue and look at her hungrily. "Oh Ghost, you just ate! You simply can not be so hungry." Sansa plays with Ghost ears. Ghost grumbles.

"Oh, was that your stomach?" Sansa feigns ignorance. Sansa traces his stomach with one of her fingernails, as Ghost feigns indifference. "Oh come on... you used to really like that." Sansa pouts. Ghost feels her hand retreat and responds quickly after he notices her lips quivering. "Nothing is the same, not even you." Sansa begins to weep softly into her hands. Ghost nudges her hand with his muzzle, and Sansa lets down her hand. Ghost begins licking away her tears. Ghost pops up on his hind legs, as if to tell her. **Right here** **.**  Sansa gives him a soft chuckle and happily complies. Sansa trails her hand down his underbelly. Sansa's moves her other hand to his back and remains so focused on talking with him and stroking his back that she forgets about her other hand. "So how have you been?" Sansa trails far south to his sheathe. "You seem to enjoy the snow." One stroke elicits a particularly elated response. "It does seem to suit you more." Sansa continues to stroke as she talks. "Well, I am doing better now that I'm safe." Sansa's attention is drawn back to the flames, as she feels the warmth of the room dissipating.

Ghost gets up, upset that her interest has gone elsewhere. Sansa pushes herself back to her freet and begins to remove her silk undergarments to reveal her lithe body and shapely, tender teats. Shivering from the cold that envelopes her body, Sansa turns her attention to the fire. Sansa lowers herself down onto her hands and knees giving the onlooking wolf a clear view of her exposed lips.

As she begins to place logs into the fire, Sansa shifts herself to grab and then place the logs into the fire. Ghost finds the source of the alluring scent he was searching for, and as a result of her movements his snout brushes against her bare snatch. Sansa, startled by the sudden cold, looses her balance. She pops up onto her knees and realizing what happened gives his muzzle a light pat, "Oh Ghost!" Ghost sits back and looks at her sadly. "Sorry, I was just startled, because your muzzle is freezing." Sansa turns quickly and returns to her work. 

She is quick to get back to work, tending to the fire meanwhile allowing for Ghost to approach with interest. His interest is perhaps most prominently displayed in his growing shaft. Her soft and attentive hands have made the wolf insatiable. As Sansa leans forward to place another log on the fire, she feels Ghost's tongue lap at her snatch and once more she stumbles. She lands in an inviting position: her firm butt high in the air and her head pressed against the surprisingly clean stone. As she tries to push herself up off the ground, Ghost stops her by moving his mass over her scared back and presses his forelegs down on her shoulders. His slightly erect penis grows against Sansa's tush, as he begins his work sliding his penis between her malleable thighs.

Sansa struggles against his grip, but is unable to shake him off her in her drunken state. He begins to thrust on her trying to feel his way inside. Sansa begins to plead for help from anyone who can help. She knows it is for naught, since she is the one who asked for guards to be posted nowhere near her. _How could she have foreseen that she would be locked in and pounded ferociously by her supposed protector? How could she have predicted that she a proper lady would be treated as one of those whore trainers? How could she have predicted she would be used by Ghost as a breeding partner, a bitch?_

Sansa had to admit the word excited a deep, dark place within her. Ghost thrusts against Sansa's smooth cheeks, and he quickly slides inside of her. Ghost begins to even the pace of his thrusts and focuses on how hard and deep he thrusts, rather than the speed at which he thrusts. Sansa begins to panic and as a last result thrashes violently underneath his indomitable weight. She manages to throw Ghost off of her back, and although she scrambles onto her bed throwing off the blankets in the process, Ghost is quick to catch her. As he mounts her again, he grabs her wide hips. Ghost pulls her closer, as she pushes him away. Sansa's sweating hands prove her downfall. With total control, Ghost haphazardly thrusts. He misses his intended target, but to him it would suffice.

Sansa screams in pain, and thanks all the gods she has denounced to have had what little moisture she had to make her ass more malleable to his thick dick. She begins to feel excruciating pain, as she is stretched by his unending attacks. As he pumps into Sansa's tight ass, it begins to contract tightening around Ghost's member making him howl as though he had seen the moon. Sansa begins to plead, "Stop Ghost! Please for Jon!" As if he can understand or perhaps just from luck, he pulls out of her ass and easily returns to ravaging her vagina.

As her screams begin to change their tone from the lessening pain to pleasure, she begins to accept that she has completely lost the fight. Sansa thinks onto her experience throughout life and realizes she was never in charge. _How could this be any worse?_ Sansa had falsely assumed she had regained some small semblance of mastery over her life, she now knows, she is forever destine to be the plaything of man and beast. Sansa resolved to turn herself over to that dark place, even if only for long enough to gain some pleasure out of the constant rutting. Sansa lets go of her inhibitions, and she begins to feel her instinct take over. "Please Ghost... Ahhhh! Make me yours! Give me your pups." Ghost responds by allowing her to push herself back up into a proper doggy style. Sansa begins to swing her body into Ghost's thrust. Every collision is followed by a satisfying *smack* as her tush reverberates with the full force of his thrust. Sansa's small quieted squeaks  become loud uncontrolled moans, as the pleasure builds. Finally, Ghost howls, and Sansa, as though it runs through her blood, joins him. Coming down from her peek, Sansa relaxes her shoulders causing her to fully slump back into the ground. As she feels his thrusts become shorter, she knows the pressure on her lips is the knot securing itself inside of her.  If she remembers from her one conversation with trainers, then this is about the time when he attempts to impregnate her to no avail. On queue, Sansa feels his silky semen poor into her welcoming cervix.

Sansa brushes away the hair matted to her face out of her eyes and looks back at him. "W-well thank you. I... hope you enjoyed me. I am alwa- here for yo-" Sansa tries to say confused at the disconnect between word and thought. She mentally slaps herself, unsure whether it's the alcohol or the ecstasy speaking. _Or maybe just me?_  A rosy color permeates her cheeks, after the thought. Although her body is distracted by the warm, foreign fluid running through her body, Sansa swears she hears a voice whisper, "Fox. Despite some mild discomfort still lingering, Sansa feels ashamedly pleased to have Ghost so close to her. Ghost pulls himself free at last and takes a moment to relish his conquest. Sansa allows him his well-earned victory. Sansa finally pushes herself up on one elbow, so she can get a sense of what he is thinking. The moment her eyes meet Ghost's she knows, **I plan to take you up on that offer.**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any requests for future works and/or critiques of this work.


End file.
